Si hace falta quemaré la bahía
by Wolfito
Summary: Era feliz, tenía todo lo que podía desear, hasta que unos malnacidos se lo arrebataron, lo que estos malnacidos no saben es que se metieron con el pastor alemán equivocado, y él quemará la bahía si es que eso hace falta para encontrarlos
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado a Bahía Aventura, en días como estos los perros descansaban y jugaban, y no pasaba nada malo, pero hoy seria algo distinto para estos perros que tanto habían pasado durante su carrera como rescatistas en esta pequeñita ciudad

Mientras tanto en el cuartel

-¿Dices que debamos salir? – Preguntó Skye mirando a Chase, que había pasado la noche con ella

-¿No quieres esperar un rato?- Preguntó Chase -¿Los demás ya saben?- Preguntó el pastor

-No… pero puedo salir, distraerlos y tu sales sin llamar la atención- Propuso Skye susurrando para que no los escucharan desde fuera

-Sabes que? Deberíamos decirles, esto del secretismo nos está haciendo mal, ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó Chase

-No lo se, me da vergüenza, además, conoces las reglas- Dijo Skye

-Como sea, haremos lo tuyo entonces- Dijo Chase bostezando

-Gracias- Susurró Skye besando la mejilla de Chase

Skye abrió la puerta de su casta y la luz del sol ilumino la casita, se tapó la cara con su pata por la potencia de este sol que indicaba un nuevo amanecer, ella cerró la puerta para que los demás no vieran a Chase en su casita

Chase pensaba en lo que había pasado en los últimos años, el grupo había madurado mucho, a su vez los rescates se volvían mas complicados, incluso hubieron algunos que casi fallaban, además de todo esto Chase estaba por comprometerse con Skye en secreto, por miedo a que la regla que prohíbe las relaciones amorosas en el equipo afectara la carrera de ambos, hoy Chase le contaría a Skye sus planes para ella, él había conseguido una mesa doble en un restaurante italiano de lujo, pero memorízate esto de "Italiano" ¿Si?

-Hola Chicos- Dijo Skye acercándose al resto del grupo

-¡Hola Skye!- Respondieron alegremente Rocky, Marshall y Zuma

-¿Que hacen?- Preguntó Skye mirando todo lo que había en el suelo

-Es un secreto- Dijo Rocky

-Construimos una antena- Dijo Zuma sin interesarle mucho el proyecto

-¡Zuma!- Se quejó Rocky -¡Se supone que era sorpresa!- Se volvió a quejar tirando la llave inglesa al suelo

-Iré por él, ya regreso- Dijo Zuma al ver que Rocky se iba al cuartel

Marshall y Skye quedaron solos, y Marshall no quería que haya un silencio incómodo así que decidió compartir algo que él pensaba del mestizo y el labrador

-¿Crees que haya algo entre ellos dos?- Preguntó Marshall

-¿Qué? ellos dos, se que Zuma es un poco... ahora que lo pienso, Sip, definitivamente hay algo- Dijo Skye soltando una risita

-Bueno... ya que te parece gracioso, Tú y Chase, ¿Hay algo entre nuestro querido Chase y tú?- Preguntó Marshall

Skye se coloró un poco, eso lo hizo obvio pero Skye no quería hacer más evidente que estaba rompiendo esa regla pero tampoco quería decir la verdad

-¿Hace calor aquí?- Preguntó Skye nerviosa

-Nop, de hecho, estamos en otoño- Dijo Marshall -¿En serio estás con Chase? No diré nada, lo prometo- Prometió el dálmata llevando su pata a su pecho

-Tontito- Rió Skye -Está bien... lo confieso, estoy con Chase desde hace ya mucho tiempo.. creo que hoy mismo hacen dos años- Dijo Skye recordando todo lo que había hecho con Chase

-¿¡Dos años?!- Preguntó Marshall impresionado -¿Todo ese tiempo guardando el secreto?- Preguntó el dálmata queriendo saber más

-Sí, todo ese tiempo- Dijo Skye -¿Dos te parece un buen número?- Preguntó la Cockapoo pensando en este día

-Ehh, no lo sé, ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Preguntó Marshall confundido

-Creo que hoy pasará algo muy bueno, algo que cambiará mi vida- Dijo Skye pensativa y alegre-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes alguna o algún compañerito o compañerita?- Preguntó Skye pícara

-Nah, prefiero la soledad, larga historia- Dijo el dálmata recordando sus experiencias con el amor

-¡Marshall! ¡Ayúdame con esto! ¿Quieres?- Pidió Zuma desde el cuartel

-*Suspira* ¡Voy!- Dijo Marshall - Bueno, te deseo suerte y espero que Chase y tú sean felices, tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- Dijo Marshall abrazando a Skye y retirándose a ver que necesitaba Zuma

La Cockapoo saludó con la pata y se quedó pensando un rato, no sabía qué hacer ahora, estaba aburrida, luego recordó que Chase no había salido de su casita, o ella no lo había notado, así que se decidió ir a ver

Chase se preparaba en su casita,era un día especial para Chase, el había planeado hace mucho todo esto, había limpiado retretes, barrido restaurantes y movido cajas para ganarse el dinero para la cita que cambiaría su vida para siempre

Chase se estaba arreglando para esta noche, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de preguntarte a Skye lo de la cita, asi que se puso patas a la obra y se dirigió a su pareja que también se arreglaba, por algún motivo ella presentía que algo grande se le venía encima y quería estar preparada

Pero no sin antes de ensayar con el espejo una vez más

-Skyla, se que llevamos dos años en lo nuestro, a lo mejor me estoy apresurando mucho pero los animales vivimos poco y quería pedirte si... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo Chase sacando el anillo de la caja

-Muy bien, Chase, sabes bien que ella también quiere esto, tú puedes- Dijo Chase, sudando un poco por los nervios

Chase se paró frente a la puerta de Skye y antes de tocar la puerta pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Realmente estaba bien? Su respuesta era sí, tocó la puerta luego de dar unos leves saltitos y hacer como si calentaba para algún tipo de deporte

-¿Hola?- Susurró Skye abriendo la puerta con el mando remoto, sabiendo de quién se trataba

-Hola linda – Dijo Chase acercándose a Skye, quien estaba frente a un espejo en su casita

Skye se dio vuelta y besó a Chase, al separarse se miraron con pasión y Chase decidió preguntar

-¿Estas libre esta noche?- Susurró Chase

-Siempre estoy libre para ti- Susurró Skye -¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó la Cockapoo con tono coqueto

-Bueno.. Digamos que tengo una mesa reservada en el Tano de Noir District, y necesito alguien más para llenarla, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- Preguntó Chase nervioso

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó Skye emocionada -¡Claro que quiero ir! ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?!- Preguntó Skye

-Larga historia- Susurró Chase -Gracias por acceder- Susurró pasándole la pata por la cabeza a Skye, acariciándola

-Te quiero- Dijo Skye – ¿Pasta o pizza?- Preguntó Skye emocionada

-Lo que quieras- Dijo Chase -Está todo pago- Susurró besando a su compañera de vida

Los demás estaban fuera, sin hacer mucho más que hablar de algo o de la tranquilidad del día que vivían, nadie salvo Marshall pensaba que pasaba entre Chase o Skye o que podría suceder esta noche, en fin, Chase y Skye salieron a escondidas del cuartel para procurar que nadie los viera, y una vez en la ciudad ambos caminaron por las iluminadas calles, pasando por muchos lados emanando alegría por donde iban, Skye realmente estaba ansiosa por llegar mientras que Chase prefería tomarse su tiempo

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Preguntó Skye

-Claro que puedes- Dijo Chase

-¿Has comido pasta alguna vez?- Preguntó Skye

Chase se esperaba algo más íntimo, pero aún así la pregunta era interesante, el nunca había comido pasta en su vida

-Ehh, ¿Pasa algo si te digo que no?- Preguntó Chase riendo

-¿No has comido pasta y me llevas a un restaurante italiano? Estás demente- Bromeó Skye

Caminaron un rato más, pegados el uno al otro y compartiendo secretos y promesas que ambos se hacían, por el camino vieron a una familia que compartía una noche bajo las estrellas, a Skye se le vinieron ganas de tener una familia con ese pastor alemán al que tanto amaba, se lo preguntaría esta noche

Así, bajo las estrellas caminaron hasta llegar al restaurante italiano

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Chase

Skye estaba tan emocionada que sus ganas de entrar la dominaron y sujetó a Chase de la pata y lo llevó dentro, lo besó fuertemente y se dispuso a ver el lugar

Chase se acercó a la recepción mientras que Skye admiraba la elegancia del lugar y socializaba con algunas personas del lugar

-Reservé una mesa para dos- Dijo Chase, la recepcionista los atendió con amabilidad y los llevó a Chase y a Skye hacia una de las varias mesas para dos que habían en el lugar

Chase y Skye se sentaron en la mesa y se tomaron de la pata, mirándose con pasión y amor en esa noche que ambos vivían, que probablemente sería la última

-¿Que van a pedir?- Dijo un mesero aproximándose a los dos enamorados

-¿Spaghetti?- Preguntó Chase

-Claro, ¿Que desea usted dama?- Preguntó el mesero

-Lo mismo- Dijo Skye sin prestarle mucha atención al mesero

-Se los traeré enseguida- Dijo el mesero marchándose

-¿Dices que estamos bien vestidos para venir aquí?- Preguntó Skye preocupada

-No te preocupes- Pidió Chase -Quiero... decirte algo- Dijo Chase sacando la caja de su abrigo, luego con esa misma pata la abrió y allí estaba el reluciente anillo de compromiso que Chase había conseguido

Los ojos de la Cockapoo se iluminaron y llenaron de amor al ver eso, ella se esperaba de todo menos eso, que el amor de su vida le propusiera matrimonio en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad era algo que superaba mucho sus expectativas para esta noche

-Skye... t-t-tú.. ¿Quieres.. casarte c-conmigo?- Preguntó Chase con nervios que nunca antes había sentido en su vida

-¡Claro que quie- Skye no pudo terminar de hablar, una tormenta de proyectiles atravesó la ventana del restaurante y dañó todo lo que alcanzó de forma inesperada y repentina, una de las afectadas fue Skye, que cayó herida al frío suelo, Chase no recibió nada, ya sea por cosa del destino o por azar o suerte, o por ese par de dados que llevaba en el bolsillo cuyo material es muy duro, pero ver a su amada en el suelo mientras de desangraba no era una imagen muy bonita, ya se escuchaban las sirenas a la distancia, pero ya sería tarde para cuando llegaran los equipos de emergencia

Chase arrastró a Skye a un lugar seguro, esperando que el proyectil solo la haya rozado y que no fuera grave, pero tenía dos impactos en el costado de su cuerpo así que la luz se le iba apagando, sangraba rápido y Chase era lento para los primeros auxilios

-Quédate conmigo- Lloró Chase mientras intentaba parar el sangrado de Skye

Pero era inútil, él no podría parar nada ni salvar el día, la Cockapoo juntó fuerzas para dedicarle una última y leve sonrisa al pastor de su vida, que la miraba irse al otro lado, ya no quedaba nada por hacer por la Cockapoo, esta se desvaneció para siempre y pasó al mundo de los muertos, un Grito desgarrador salió de Chase y en ese momento los equipos de emergencia entraron a aquel restaurante manchado de sangre e iluminado por sirenas


	2. un poco loco

Habían pasado unos días desde el ataque al restaurante, la policía tenía la hipótesis de que el objetivo no era Skye, ella no tenía ningún tipo de conexión o vinculo con el mundo del Hampa así que no tenía sentido que ella fuera la víctima del ataque, Chase no se creía nada de esto, para él eran estupideces, no le importaba, su amada había muerto y nada se la devolvería, nada ni nadie, Chase había entrado en un estado de locura que lo ponía agresivo, angustiado o insensible e indiferente, hubo una misión en la que casi mata a quien llamó por auxilio solo porque su locura le hizo pensar que había sido ese tipo quién había apretado el gatillo, ahora ese tipo estaba comiendo por un tubo debido a la brutalidad que Chase había hecho con él

Todo esto había infundido el miedo en los demás miembros del equipo, Rocky intentó calmar a Chase y casi termina con una oreja arrancada porque Chase se lo tomó a mal, así sigue una larga lista de agresiones que estaban por hacer que Chase saliera del equipo, pero era un día complicado

Era el funeral de Skye

Chase había llegado siete horas antes, con esa cara de locura que llevaba últimamente, el la gritaba a cualquiera que se acercaba a decirle algo, bueno o malo

-¿Por qué?- Pensó Chase -¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Por qué la llevé allí? Este mundo es frío, sin ella es aún peor… arreglare esto- Pensó Chase con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido

-¡Chase!- Gritó Zuma a la lejanía -¿Qué haces aquí? Faltan como seis horas! – Exclamó el labrador preocupado

-¡VETE!- Gritó Chase -¡NO QUIERO VER TU MALDITA CARA POR AQUÍ!- Gritó el pastor

Zuma recordó el estado mental actual de Chase, así que prefirió hacerle caso antes de quedar como Rocky

Pasó el rato y el funeral comenzó, la lluvia comenzó a caer, mucha gente estaba allí, pero quién más cerca estaba era Chase, que no se separaba del lugar del entierro y quería que lo enterraran junto a Skye, los gritos de Chase ahuyentaban a varios, parecía un berrinche pero Chase Realmente no tenia motivos para vivir, ella lo era todo para él y sin ella él no tenía nada, Chase estaba sufriendo tanto que había llevado su pistola al entierro, para pedirle a alguien que lo matara para reunirse con su amada en el otro lado, era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón, Chase había perdido el juicio, no era el mismo perro de corazón noble que todos conocían, ahora ese corazón se transformo en un hueco sin posibilidades de ser rellenado

-Lo siento… - Lloró Chase aferrándose ataúd de Skye

-Chase… tienen que enterrarla, suéltalo- Pidió Ryder separando a Chase del ataúd, en ese momento los trabajadores de la empresa fúnebre comenzaron a enterrar la "Caja" en el lugar que correspondía

-Todos la vamos a extrañar- Lloró Ryder intentando consolar a Chase

-¡Skye! ¡NO!- Gritó Chase al ver como llevaban el ataúd de Skye al fondo del pozo, luego la taparon y terminaron su trabajo, Chase quiso escavar para entrar al hoyo, mordió a Ryder y el chico lo soltó al sentir los dientes de Chase hundidos en él, Chase corrió al pozo pero no pudo hacer un hoyo, sus compañeros lo contuvieron como pudieron y terminaron abruptamente el funeral para que Chase no hiciera más cosas del estilo

Una semana más tarde, con Chase sin haberse recuperado para nada de la pérdida, los demás tomaron una decisión

Echar a Chase del equipo

Era algo duro para todos, pero Chase estaba agrediendo a casi todo y Ryder le había conseguido un transporte a un lugar para perros locos, que llegaba ese mismo día

-Chase… lo siento, pero es lo mejor para todos- Dijo Ryder apenado por la decisión

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡AHORA USTEDES TAMBIEN?! ¡TRAIDORES! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO IMPORTA TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR?! ¡¿ME VAN A DEJAR POR MI CUENTA?! – Preguntó Chase, gritando de forma desgarradora y mostrando los colmillos por el sentimiento de traición de parte de los que el consideraba amigos

-Chase… por favor- Dijo Ryder viendo como entraba la furgoneta del loquero -No estarás solo, ellos te ayudaran y algún día incluso podrías volver – Dijo Ryder

-¿Quiénes? Ella era la única que me entendía- Lloró Chase

-No te preocupes, ellos te cuidarán- Dijo Ryder, en ese momento dos tipos vestidos con remeras y pantalones blancos entraron al cuartel, uno llevaba una red por si tenía que atrapar a Chase y el otro fingía una sonrisa y llevaba lo que parecía un libro

Chase los vio y corrió por la ventana, rompió el vidrio y cayó sobre un contenedor de basura, se había cortado un poco por la ventana pero corrió sin rumbo alguno hacia la ciudad, y asi pasó un día, y otro, Chase solo, sin nadie ni nada, vagaba por ahí sin rumbo, así siguió, en un punto llegó el hambre y él tenía que comer, allí vagaba él, hasta que encontró un contenedor con desechos, y entre ellos había comida, Chase olfateó eso y comió como nunca, luego vio donde estaba y el trauma volvió

Estaba en el mismo restaurante italiano en el que lo perdió todo, comenzó a sufrir pánico, visión borrosa, espectros que reconstruían la escena e incluso voces en su cabeza, siendo presa de todo esto corrió hacia la carretera, donde justo venía un auto que casi atropella a Chase, Chase quedó congelado por el miedo, un hombre, muy bien vestido se bajó del vehículo y se agachó frente a Chase, que era presa del pánico, el hombre lo reconoció por aquel trágico día y lo abrazo

-Está bien, calma- Dijo el tipo acariciando al temeroso Chase

Chase seguía temblando, sin saber que pasaba, el tipo lo subió al auto y luego lo llevó a su apartamento, el tipo sabia que el ataque y la muerte de Skye era su culpa, así que a pesar de su mala profesión relacionada con el Hampa, decidió dejarle el lugar a Chase, el dinero le sobraba así que no era ningún problema para este tipo

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó el tipo dejando su sombrero en un perchero del apartamento

-No- Lloró Chase -Mis amigos me traicionaron y ahora estoy solo- Gruñó Chase

-Sé lo que pasó- Dijo el tipo –Eran muy unidos ¿No?- preguntó el tipo

-¿Quienes?- Preguntó Chase

-Tú y ella, muchos estábamos viéndolos, no es usual que se proponga matrimonio en un lugar así- Explicó sujetando un cuadro que tenía una foto

-¿Reconoces a este tipo?- Preguntó el tipo del abrigo blanco mostrándole una foto a Chase

-¿Debería?- Preguntó Chase sin reconocer al tipo de la foto

-No deberías- Dijo el tipo -Nadie sabe quién es, pero lo llaman ''Comodín''- Dijo el tipo devolviendo el cuadro a su lugar

-¿Porque me lo dices?- Preguntó Chase confundido

-Todo a su debido tiempo, chico- Dijo sacando una tarjeta, una pistola más un cargador de reserva y un teléfono descartable en la mesa del apartamento -Te dejo esto y el apartamento, cuando estés más calmado llama al número en la tarjeta y hablaremos de algunos asuntos que me gustaría que te enteraras- Dijo el tipo colocándose el sombrero que había dejado en el perchero

-¿Porqué me dejas el lugar? – Preguntó Chase más confundido por todo lo que hacía el tipo por él

-Se quien eres, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer con tu situación actual así que solo acéptalo- Dijo el tipo, luego se marchó, dejando solos a Chase y a su relativamente lujoso apartamento en una fría y lluviosa noche de invierno

Chase suspiró, sabiendo que esto sería un empezar de cero, estaba destrozado por donde se lo mirase, todavía olía a basura y tenía los cortes del vidrio del cuartel, así que su mejor opción era darse un baño

Chase abrió la ducha y sintió como el chorro de agua tibia lo mojaba, realmente le agradaba algo así luego de tanto sufrimiento, cerró sus ojos y intentó disfrutar de la ducha, y así lo hizo, él sabía que todo esto pasaría factura, que lo buscarían, que no viviría en paz, pero su corazón ardía por venganza, por arreglar esto, por ella

(unos cuantos meses más tarde)

Chase ahora trabajaba para el tipo que le había dejado el apartamento, pero solo cuando el pastor realmente tenía ganas, el tipo era flexible con él, pero guardaba muchísimos secretos que Chase quería saber acerca de aquel fatídico día en el restaurante, el sentimiento y la necesidad de venganza crecían dentro de Chase, esto lo había convertido en alguien distinto, más frío, más agresivo, más otras cosas más

Chase se estaba bañando, esa sensación del agua tibia de la cual nunca se cansaba lo tocaba otra vez, pero solo que esta vez sería interrumpida por unos quejidos que se escuchaban en un callejón cercano

Estaban apaleando a un lobo en un callejón cerca del apartamento de Chase, el pastor bajó a ver qué pasaba y vio a los atacantes, en si esto no le hubiera importado, pero reconocer al lobo y los atacantes le motivó a ayudar al lobo

-¡Mátalo! ¡Es un lobo! - Dijo un mafioso que llevaba una pistola y fumaba un cigarrillo mientras miraba a su compañero patear a un lobo

-¡Hagamos que sufra un poco más!- Dijo su compañero sacando una navaja y preparándose para cortar en canal al lobo

Dime... Te gustan las navajas? - Dijo el apuñalado preparándose para apuñalar al lobo

¿Te gusta esto? ¡GRITA COMO LA PUTA QUE ERES!-Gritó el mafioso que llevaba una pistola en mano mientras le pateaba el vientre al lobo, no se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien acechándolo

Chase agarró al mafioso de la pistola y el lobo le quito el cuchillo al otro y lo arrinconó contra un container

¿Te gusta esto? - Preguntó sarcásticamente el lobo que vestía de forma elegante mientras pasaba la navaja por el cuello del mafioso

Un disparo se efectuó del arma de Chase, el cual impactó en el costado derecho de la cabeza del mafioso y lo atravesó hasta el otro lado, el otro estaba muerto en aquel frío suelo

El lobo soltó al mafioso muerto y ambos escondieron los cadáveres en la cubeta más cercana, luego volvió con Chase

-Gracias, pero podrías haber sido más sutil- Dijo el lobo, un poco preocupado por que el disparo atrajera atención no deseada

Lo siento, larga historia, Winters- Dijo Chase, sin ganas de explicar o seguirse mojando por la lluvia

-Bueno, Donovan, podrías haber usado un silenciador ¿No te parece?

-Así no es divertido- Dijo Chase

-Siento apresurarte, pero vienen los maderos y si me agarran te delato- Bromeó el lobo escuchando unas sirenas que resonaban en la distancia

-Bueno, Connor, ¿Tomas? podemos ir a mi apartamento-

-¡Venga!- Apresuró Connor

Ya en el apartamento...

-No, no y no, Si Christopher hubiera querido eliminar a la mafia italiana, él hubiera tomado una M4, se hubiera puesto un uniforme y los mafiosos serían abono antes de la cena- Dijo el lobo mientras bebía del pico de una botella de cerveza al escuchar el cuento de Chase

-No es tan fácil- Dijo Chase

-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó Connor -Mira.. siento mucho lo de Skye, pero piénsalo, ¿Estás seguro de que ella querría esto?- Preguntó Connor un poco preocupado por la postura de su viejo amigo

-No, ella no lo querría, pero voy a arreglar esto- Dijo Chase, mirando al suelo con una mirada psicópata y sus dientes apretados

-Vuelve a la realidad- Dijo Connor chasqueando su pata para llamar la atención de Chase y devolverlo a la realidad -¿Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza visitar a un psicólogo? esa mirada no indica nada bueno

-No... me quisieron meter a un loquero, por eso escapé del cuartel- Dijo Chase tomando de una lata

-¿Ajá? Oye, si no te molesta cerraré los ojos en tu sofá por un rato, ¿Puedes decirle al psicópata que llevas dentro que me deje dormir al menos un rato? Realmente lo necesito y si me matas que sea rápido, ¿Te parece?- Bromeó Connor tirándose sobre el sofá en el que había dicho que dormiría, cerrando sus ojos

- ** _Es solo otro despojo, mátalo, solo te está utilizando_** \- Dijo la voz en la cabeza de Chase, pero Chase la ignoró y se fue a dormir, pensando en los últimos meses, cosa que hacía hace mucho


	3. Enemiga convertida en aliada

Y así pasaba el tiempo para el pastor alemán, el día a día era algo muy monótono para él, y todavía no lograba aterrizar su plan de venganza que quería llevar a cabo, Chase era ahora un matón de gatillo fácil que no hacía preguntas y terminaba el trabajo sin errores, cosa que entre el mundo del crimen lo dejaba en muy buen lugar

Pero por otra parte, el no se sentía completo, tenía la posibilidad de acostarse con la hembra que se le diera la gana con solo pedirlo o quererlo, pero no lo hacía, podía cambiar de rumbo y abandonar este mundo, pero no quería, pero se sentía muy vacío por dentro y se notaba por fuera, tanto en su voz que ahora era más apagada, seria e incluso sombría, o también en sus actitudes, despreocupado de todo riesgo y de todo lo que le pasara a los demás, solo se preocupaba en su venganza o su propio beneficio, sin importar a quién afectara

Chase necesitaba a Skye de vuelta, ella fue su primer, último y único amor, su corazón no se recuperaba de la herida emocional que perder a su amada le producía, no parecía que Chase lo fuera a superar pronto, le era imposible, solo pensar en ella le hacía recordar la trágica noche que había pasado cuando le quiso pedir matrimonio, ahora Chase miraba un cuadro con una foto de Skye, lo acariciaba suavemente y tenía cierta sonrisa nostálgica al hacerlo, el cuadro también tenía la placa dañada del collar de Skye, cosa que conservó desde el tiroteoy que lo tranquilizaba cuando necesitaba calma, luego también tenía esos dados que parecían haberle salvado la vida, también estaban dañados como la placa de Skye, pero estos acompañaban al pastor alemán desde la noche que su vida cambió para siempre, así que no los había desechado

Volviendo al caso, el pastor estaba por dormirse una siesta porque le habían dado el día libre, por más loco que estuviera también tenía que dormir, así que se recostó en su cama y se durmió

-Querido... eres lo más importante que tuve... ojalá hubiéramos logrado casarnos- Chase soñaba con poca variedad últimamente, sino era el crimen o asesinato del día, era el tiroteo del restaurante sino Skye diciéndole cosas bonitas, a lo mejor estos sueños eran obra se de el mismo para que se sintiera bien con su día a día, Chase ahora tenía su reacción, gesticulaba dormido pensando que su sueño era real, simulando acariciar a Skye con el amor que lo hacía cuando ella todavía vivía, pero en estos sueños había algo raro que Chase notaba antes de despertar

Skye nunca tenía el cuerpo sano, en este tipo de sueños tenía los agujeros de los impactos de bala de aquella noche y nunca se veía bien, su cara estaba un tanto borrosa y su voz de escuchaba como si ella hubiera llorado, transformando de forma simple el sueño de Chase en una pesadilla que no cesaba, ya con ese cambio el trauma volvía a su estado completo y Chase despertaba

Aunque esta vez no fue natural, sino que algo provocó que Chase despertara, una presencia extraña merodeaba su apartamento y él no lo iba a permitir, tomó una pistola que tenía oculta en su mesa de noche y se preparó para darle una cálida bienvenida a su intruso que seguía haciendo ruido como si no hubiera nadie

-Con esto puedo comer al menos por unos días...¡Necesito más!- Dijo la voz femenina, el perro o perra encapuchado/a parecía estar acaparando comida, y mucha, parecía que ella seguía acaparando y también parecía necesitarlo, Chase se quedó mirando esto un rato, dudando si disparar o no, a pesar de haber perdido mucho se lo que Ryder le había dejado como valor, él conservaba su pensar antes de actuar, o al menos cuando no había riesgo

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó Chasetotalmente sereno y con el arma en posesión pero sin apuntarle a la extraña que había entrado a su hogar sin permiso

-¡AH!- Exclamó la extraña, cayendo hacía atrás revelando su cara y lo mal que estaba, esto le trajo recuerdos a Chase, pero tampoco se dejó llevar, ni le importó, pero por el otro lado a la intrusa si le llamó mucho la atención encontrar a Chase allí, asustándose por la presencia de uno de sus mayores enemigos, que estaba en perfectas condiciones de hacerle daño si así lo quería

-¡¿CHASE!?- Exclamó una terrier blanca que no se encontraba en muy buen estado , notándose golpeada, agotada, cansada e incluso fuera de su maldad habitual, Chase la miró sin preocuparse mucho y solo se acercó un poco, intimidando a la terrier que realmente estaba asustada

-Sweetie...- Dijo Chase sin preocuparse mucho de la presencia de Sweetie en su apartamento

-¡L-LO SIENTO, NO PENSÉ QUE VIVIERAS AQUÍ Y-YO SOLO DEAJRÉ ESTO Y ME IRÉ!- Exclamó Sweetie soltando la comida y moviéndose lentamente para escapar de Chase antes de que algo malo le pasara

-No es necesario- Dijo Chase todavía mostrándose sin interés en la terrier -Solo te iba a pedir que me dejes parte de lo que te ibas a llevar y que a lo mejor podríamos hablar de cómo carajo entraste, incluso podría proponerte algo- Chase también había adquirido la capacidad para elaborar planes y estrategias al momento, a lo mejor si ayudaba a la terrier podía conseguirse una aliada para sus planes, así que aprovechándose de la necesidad de Sweetie que ya se quedó sorprendida y confundida cerró la puerta desde el panel de seguridad y dejó a Sweetie a solas con él

-Espera... ¿No me vas a hacer daño?- Preguntó Sweetie, ahora más tranquila pero todavía sospechando que Chase no era así de bondadoso solo porque sí

-De momento no, pero si aceptas ayudarme en algo a lo mejor te dejo salir con tu trasero de una pieza y caminando sin ayuda, ¿Te apetece?- Explicó Chase , Sweetie tragó saliva, sabiendo que Chase estaba en mejor condición que ella y que esas amenazas eran perfectamente creíbles, así que solo asintió con miedo y esperó a que Chase dijera lo que iba a decir -Me alegra que entiendas... sé que tú eras una infiltradora entrenada cuando todavía estabas libre, y me vendría bien la ayuda de alguien con tus habilidades para que recuperes algo que me dejé en mi grúa- Dijo Chase, esto le sonó como tarea fácil a la terrier que ahora volvía a ser un poco más aprovechada y se proponía a ayudar a cambio de algo

-Soy toda oídos... ¿Pero de qué hablamos exactamente, guapo? - Preguntó Sweetie intentando seducir a Chase para aprovecharse y sacarle provecho a la situación, el pastor alemán no parecía haberse tomado muy bien el comentario, pero tampoco haría nada al respecto para no perder a su posible nueva aliada -¿Qué?... ¿La terrier te comió la lengua, grandulón?- Preguntó la terrier ahora muy cerca de Chase, que tampoco se mostraba ni muy desinteresado ni tampoco muy atraído, como si estuviera en un punto medio de seducido y no seducido, por llamarlo de algún modo

-Lo que quiero que saques de la grúa es una carpeta que está bajo la cama, no la abras y tráela de vuelta sin que te vean, ¿Entendiste?- Explicó Chase mirando con cara seria a la terrier que se separó un poco de Chase

-Una carpeta.. bueno, pero antes me gustaría pedirte algo- Dijo Sweetie como si fuera a poner una condición muy importante para Chase, que solo la estaba escuchando -Me gustaría poder tener un techo para refugiarme si lo necesito, ya sabes, dormir, comer, etcétera, pero te traeré la carpeta para que veas que puedo colaborar-- Dijo la terrier abriendo una lata de comida

-No es mi problema- Dijo Chase desinteresado por la petición, pero luego notó el mal estado de la terrier, y a pesar que esto no iba con él últimamente, una aliada es una aliada y si podía sacarle provecho a esto no desperdiciaría la oportunidad -Pero lo pensaré, aunque antes quiero la carpeta- Dijo el pastor alemán mirando como Sweetie llevaba su traje de infiltración un poco dañado bajo el manto encapuchado, la terrier se acercó a la cara de Chase y dijo algo que le quedó rebotando en la cabeza a su nuevo aliado

-A ti te daría lo que sea- Susurró Sweetie acercándose a Chase de forma provocativa, ya en espacio muy personal y preparada para dar su último paso de seducción para intentar quitarle la razón al pastor, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos ya estaba alborotado y notoriamente fuera de lugar -Se que quieres- Susurró la terrier, pero Chase la alejó un poco antes de terminar tentado por la forma de actuar de la terrier, ella solo le dejó espacio y se alejó

-No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente- Dijo la terrier alejándose mostrando lo que podía ofrecer-Pero ya te traeré la carpetita que deseas... guapo- Dijo Sweetie abriendo la puerta llevándose la comida que había abierto antes

Pasó un rato de que Sweetie se había ido, Chase se estaba por volver a dormir para intentar olvidar la forma en que casi fallaba en mantenerse fiel a Skye, todavía alterado se acostó pero volvió a escuchar golpes en su puerta y se volvió a levantar, notando que ahora era otro olor lo que captaba

-¡Es la policía, abre la puerta o la voy a tirar abajo!- Bromeó una voz, pero Chase no se tomó bien la broma, agarró una escopeta y abrió la puerta de un escopetazo silenciado, asustando a quién estaba del otro lado

-¡CARAJO!- Exclamó Connor, saltando del susto por el impacto de los perdigones en la cerradura que salió volando por el impacto

-A la próxima van a la cabeza- Dijo Chase guardando la escopeta y dejando pasar a Connor, que venía con una caja cargado como si fuera mochila -¿Que traes?- Preguntó Chase viendo la gran caja que llevaba el lobo

-Ya verás... ¿Recuerdas que me pediste información?- Preguntó Connor sacando una cuchilla para abrir la caja y mostrarle a Chase lo que llevaba, pero se distrajo con la pequeña molestia masculina de Chase -Ehh, ¿Estabas en algo muy importante? ¿Ya decidiste acostarte con alguien antes de explotar por acumulación?- Preguntó Connor un poco incómodo por el notorio problema masculino de Chase

-Cállate y abre la caja- Dijo Chase enfadado

-Okey, Okey- Dijo Connor terminando de cortar el seguro de la caja - ¿Te gusta? Con esto puedes espiar a tus vecinos, escuchar toda conversación telefónica en cinco kilómetros a la redonda y también acabar relaciones no deseada con un solo botón, de nada compañero- Dijo el lobo sacando de la caja una especie de antena con varios aparatos extraños y sofisticados

-¡Chase! ¡Te dije que había que matarlo!¡Solo quiere llenarte de basura la casa!- La voz de la cabeza de Chase seguía insistiendo en que matar a Connor era buena idea, pero Chase de momento la ignoraba y intentaba controlarla -Cállate- Pidió Chase, Connor se extrañó por esto

-Bueno, si no te gusta puedo decirle a mi espalda que se prepare para devolver esto, ¿No?- Dijo Connor un poco desilusionado por la respuesta de Chase

-No es contigo... Pero de todas formas, ¿qué es eso? -Preguntó Chase acercándose a ver la antena, con interés en saber cómo podría servirle


	4. Búsqueda y Heridas

Un atardecer hermoso cubría Bahía Aventura, abrazando la ciudad mientras lentamente se retiraba para que la ciudad le diera la bienvenida a la luna, pero bueno, el atardecer, por más bonito que sea, es la menor de las preocupaciones de una Terrier que con una misión especial para su corazón y para su calidad de vida ya se estaba logrando meter al cuartel para recuperar una carpeta que Chase le había encargado

Lo que Sweetie tenía en mente era que no entregaría la carpeta sin que el pastor le dejara un lugar para dormir protegida y en condiciones, a lo mejor ella estaba obsesionada con él sin saberlo, pero si tenía un objetivo no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo, y aquí daba su primer paso

-Ojala pudiera verlos en otras circunstancias… pero bueno, al menos puedo hacerles un poquito de daño- Pensó ella escondiéndose tras un árbol, mirando todo lo que pudiera utilizar para encontrar la carpeta, no parecía haber nadie en los alrededores pero antes había que asegurarse -Tarde tranquila, supongo- pensó moviéndose lentamente mientras cubría su rastro con unas hojas del lugar y luego comenzó a moverse a la grúa de Chase que a pesar de la falta de mantenimiento aún estaba aparcada allí

Al parecer, el paso del tiempo le había hecho bastante daño a la grúa del pastor, lo que en su momento había sido un vehículo de vanguardia tecnológica y el ejemplo que muchos grupos tomaron para sus vehículos ahora parecía la chatarra típica de un vertedero cualquiera, pedía a gritos una mano de pintura, el parachoques delantero estaba por caerse y del de atrás mejor ni hablemos, la matrícula no se distinguía y por lo que parecía el mecanismo de gancho de la grúa estaba completamente atascado, las ruedas sin aire apoyadas sobre ladrillos no parecían dejar que se moviera y luego la puerta a la Puphouse no tenía el mecanismo de abertura

-Lo sabía- Pensó la terrier al ver que la puerta no abría, pensando que tampoco tenía una ideao los instrumentos necesarios, por el momento lo mejor era moverse a un lugar donde estuviera menos expuesta y pensar que hacer con aquello -Tienen un garaje… allá debo poder encontrar algo- Dijo la terrier pensando en voz alta una forma de abrir la puerta, en ese intentó moverse a una posición donde tuviera vista completa del lugar y supiera donde andaba el garaje

El problema era que no había tal posición, el terreno no permitía un reconocimiento en elevación así que lo que quedaba era buscar ella misma, así que con muchísimo cuidado intentó buscar aquel garaje mientras aprovechaba que no había nadie en las inmediaciones

Caminando, ya había recorrido buena parte del exterior cercano al cuartel, no había mucho aparte de los vehículos y tampoco era sorpresa, desde la muerte de Skye y la desaparición de Chase el equipo no iba muy bien, la pintura gastada del edificio, el logo también deteriorado y la suciedad de fuera del edificio podrían indicar que estaba abandonado, cosa que explicaría el por qué de la ausencia de personal pero también dejaba la incógnita de porque los vehículos seguían allí

Y la terrier tenía cierta alegría y satisfacción por ver que a lo mejor era verdad el rumor de la separación, ella venía deseando aquello desde que se frustró su plan de robar la corona y tuvo que vivir cómo vagabunda durante mucho tiempo

Y por mejor que se sintiera, todavía había una misión y era mejor apurarse, las noches eran peligrosas y más cuando alguien como Sweetie iba desprotegida por barrios peligrosos, así que tenía que hacer buen uso del pequeño margen de tiempo que tenía

Pero al continuar un poco más, encontró lo que parecíauna pequeña lápida con una nombre tallado en ella, la terrier se acercó, era demasiado llamativa la posibilidad de que alguien incluso haya muerto, así que conservando la precaución se acercó y leyó que pertenecía a la piloto del equipo, era algo muy sencillo, pero cumplía la función, la terrier no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que muchos hayan sufrido la pérdida, incluso cuando entre ellos claramente estaba su querido Chase, para Sweetie era otro obstáculo derribado, incluso se sentía más satisfactorio que la separación, aunque luego recordó que hubo una noticia de que el entierrode la piloto había sido en el cementerio, lo que claramente le hizo dudar de la autenticidad de la lápida

Por lo que su sentido de ladrona le provocó ir más profundo, y literalmente, comenzó a remover lentamente la tierra, tenía algo de miedo de encontrar un cadáver pero al parecer la curiosidad era más fuerte, ella siguió y siguió excavando hasta que encontró una caja

Lo curioso es que era pequeña, demasiado como para poner a cualquier perro allí dentro, además estaba con un candado que de tan básico que era Sweetie lo forzó rápidamente y abrió aquello, llevándose un sorpresa al encontrar algunas cosas allí

En primer lugar, había lo que parecía un anillo, de esos que se usan para proponer matrimonio, estaba algo dañado, pero seguía siendo algo que podría tener valor, Sweetie se lo guardó entre su ropa dañada y vio que más había

Allí habían dos fotos, una de Skye, otra de Chase, al juntarlas, se notaba que era una foto que se rompió, en la que ambos se besaban con un atardecer de fondo, la terrier la guardó por algún motivo, y luego vio que había un pequeño control remoto de auto, ella lo tomó, y al ver que estaba grabado el dibujo de la placa del pastor alemán el él pulsó el botón de candado abierto y se escuchó cómo se activaba un mecanismo, ella volteó rápidamente y se llevó la caja, sin poder terminar de ver que había por el apuro de ir a revisar si la puerta de grúa estaba abierta

Y en efecto, la grúa estaba abierta, aunque la puerta no había alcanzado a dar paso completo por la vejez del mecanismo ella podría ingeniárselas para entrar, una vez cerca, se quitó los andrajos para ir más cómoda y luego intentó pasar

Y no le costó mucho, en cuestión de un poco de movimientologró meterse sin hacer ruido y ahora se disponía a buscar la dichosa carpeta

Pero estaba metida en la caseta de aquel con el que tenía una obsesión tan fuerte que no pudo evitar revisar por si encontraba algo más

Revisó lo obvio. Buscaba algún cuadro que cubriera un lugar donde se guardaba algo. O algún tapete que debajo escondiera la dichosa carpeta. Pero la habían vaciado y no había mucho que mover.

Solo había una cobija sucia y vieja. Tenía un olor asqueroso y manchas de un color que en algún momento pareció ser blanco. Sweetie no tardó en pensar que ahí había sucedido algo que era mejor no mencionar. Quitó la cobija con una de sus patas y el olor se propagó más. Era definitivamente un asco. Pero allí estaba la maldita carpeta que Chase le había requerido

Hablando de tal. Chase miraba por la ventana de su departamento y tomaba un café mientras usaba lo poco que quedaba de luz solar para reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Acababa de recibir una llamada muy importante. Tenía una oportunidad muy limitada para dar un paso en su venganza

Uno de los sicarios del ataque en el que murió Skye andaba cerca. Era alguien de media importancia. Quiere decir que no estaría muy protegido pero tampoco estaría solo. Además estaba por irse, por lo que tenía que pensarlo rápido

El problema era que hasta ahora nunca había estado tan cerca de encontrar a uno. Y si ya de por si un sicario era peligroso, acompañado sería peor. Sabía cómo tratar sujetos así. Siempre era peligroso, y podía tener consecuencias con el consejo de familias

-Solo es uno más... no creo que se molesten si lo hago sin permiso- Decidió. Iba a darle un poco de su propia medicina al sicario. No podía perder la oportunidad. Tampoco iba a hacerlo

Se dirigió al locker donde guardaba lo que necesitaba para este tipo de tareas. Chase no era muy del tipo sutil, por lo general su tarea era entrar, matar al objetivo y salir. Esta vez haría una excepción, le iba a enviar un mensaje a los responsables, decirles que no estarán a salvo y que cometieron un error al dejarlo vivo tras el ataque

Tomó su arma compacta, municiones, el chaleco y un cuchillo. No tenía tiempo para preparar algo más decoroso y además tenía que pasar desapercibido por la calle. Mejor ahorrarse los riesgos hasta llegar al objetivo

Salió de su apartamento. Ya era de noche y hacía algo de frío. Nada que fuera a provocar un problema. No vivía en una zona precisamente agradable, por esa zona este era el momento en el que pasaban varias cosas. Por ejemplo, el burdel que estaba a media cuadra de donde vivía Chase era la estrella de cada noche, atraía gente y por tanto había ruido. Luego estaban las ''Servidoras'' que salían a la calle, especialmente en las esquinas, a ofrecerse para ''Dar un buen rato'' a quien sea que pareciera cargar con dinero.

Pero volviendo al tema, el objetivo andaba cerca. Una casa abandonada que servía de tapadero para cualquier cosa fuera de lo legal que se quisiera hacer. Habían dos tipos afuera. Uno con ropa andrajosa y el otro medianamente bien arreglado. Parecían estar discutiendo

-Le debes dinero a los Bastilla, paga ahora y consideraré no matarte- El que estaba más presentable sacó un revólver de bolsillo y se lo puso en la cabeza al que parecía deberle. Chase se ocultó tras un auto que estaba aparcado cerca y pensó que si se encargaba del cobrador podría recibir ayuda del otro.

-¡Te dije que no tengo nada!- Al escuchar esto, el tipo armado amartilló el revólver. Si Chase no intervenía ahora matarían al viejo y él lo quería vivo.

-¿Estás seguro? Un pajarito me contó que le fuiste a pedir protección a un sicario, y ya le pagaste, ¿No es así?- Estaba a punto de disparar, pero algo frío se posó en su cuello e hizo un corte que lo mató al momento. El viejo se echó para atrás al ver a Chase acercarse de manera violenta. lo tomó de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared

-¿Dónde está?- Gruñó y colocó el cuchillo en el cuello del viejo. Este señaló con el dedo la entrada a la casa abandonada, Chase lo soltó y se apresuró a entrar al lugar

Abrió la puerta de una patada y sacó su escopeta retráctil, No había nadie, pero de seguro lo habían escuchado entrar. Con rapidez analizó el entorno y buscó donde podría cubrirse o aprovechar el lugar. No había mucha cobertura confiable, por lo que tendría que hacer esto a la vieja usanza

-¡Hey tú!- Llegó uno de los que acompañaba al sicario, armado con una pistola y sin nada que dijera que se había preparado, llamó a Chase pensando que se trataba de alguien que entraba a comprar lo que se ofrecía

Chase no tardó en sacar la pistola y efectuar dos disparos al pecho del sujeto, aunque no pareció suficiente para matarlo, logró tumbarlo para evitar que devolviera el disparo. Se le acercó y lo miró, ojos llenos de odio pero una expresión que indicaba lo poco que le importaba la vida de alguien que estaba a punto de morir. Disparó una vez más, esta vez a la cara. No se molestó en revisarlo y siguió buscando al sicario

-¡¿Dónde estás infeliz?!- Se escuchó una voz enojada que provino de no muy lejos. Llamando a quien sea que estuviera invadiendo su negocio y haya disparado contra su compañero. Chase vio la sombra del hombre que parecía ir armado con una ametralladora. Era peligroso enfrentarse a él cara a cara así que se puso a cubierto contra una pared.

Pero en durante su movimiento, una ráfaga se dirigió a él y por los pelos no lo atrapaba. Chase logró cubrirse y sacó una granada aturdidora de su abrigo.

-Oh, ¡Eres tú, perrito! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Da la cara para que pueda abrírtela a balazos! - Cesaron los disparos. El tipo reconoció a Chase y por costumbre empezó con su plática para desestabilizarlo. Pero no estaba funcionando. Chase lo acechaba desde la sombra del lugar poco iluminado y esperaba el momento correcto para atacar

-¡Me enteré de que nos llevamos a tu compañerita por delante cuando quisimos matar al comodín! ¡Ja! ¡Me hubiera encantado ver cuántos agujeros le hicimos! - Seguía buscando. Ese comentario había logrado que Chase comenzara a perder un poco de la prudencia. -¿Te digo lo mejor? ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Sabe que ella confió en ti pero tú no pudiste hacer nada!- Bastó con eso para que Chase se descubriera y embistiera contra el sujeto que por la fuerza del golpe soltó la ametralladora

Chase lo golpeó repetidas veces en la cara. Con mucha fuerza y aprovechándose de tener el factor sorpresa. El sicario le sonrió y cambió las cosas con un rodillazo al vientre de Chase. Se lo quitó de encima y ahora ambos estaban cara a cara

-¿En serio crees que fue un accidente?- Se pasó el puño por la boca y se limpió la sangre. Miraba de manera burlona y a pesar de estar lastimado, no estaba retrocediendo ante el pastor. -Deja de hacerte el duro... ambos sabemos que eres demasiado inocente para pensarlo- Sonrió. Chase tenía muchas ganas de hacerle un bonito agujero entre las cejas al sicario. Pero por un instante recordó lo que le había sucedido a Skye

Y ese pequeño momento en el que bajó la guardia fue suficiente para que el sicario lo apuñalara en el vientre y saliera corriendo.

-¡Hasta luego mamón!- El sicario intentó alejarse pero Chase sacó su pistola y disparó las cuatro balas que le quedaban en el cargador a la espalda del sicario, que cayó muerto al momento de los impactos.

El objetivo estaba fuera. Chase se levantó con dolor y con dificultad caminó a la salida. No pareció que su pequeña intervención haya llamado la atención. Algo bueno, podía caminar hasta su apartamento en paz


End file.
